What Happens When You Don't Believe
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye96
Summary: Set after Jack leaves the three Guardians and something strange happens to Bunnymund. Basically his change na dhow Tooth reacts to it. Kind of SweetTooth but not really. Please R&R guys! It's sad in the beginning but gets better, I promise.


**A/N: Hello people of Realm 4 (Earth seems too plain). Well I know I should be working on Halloween Mischief, but after seeing this amazingly spectacular movie I had to just write something! Also sorry the title sucks, I couldn't think of anything better.**

**I've wanted to watch this movie months upon months and I finally went and saw it Saturday. My hope that it would be awesome rang true, the movie is literally one of the best animated films I have seen in years, I laughed, I nearly cried, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. I want to watch it again so bad, so until then I might be trying to figure out some oneshots I could do to show my respect for this amazing film. I hope you enjoy! **

**This takes place right after Jack leaves and the last three Guardians are left trying to figure out what to do next. The timing might be off, I kinda got the scenes and the storyline mixed up but I hope it's okay. Kind of serious in the beginning but then it gets funny later on, promise.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No, sadly I do not own RotG even though I really want to. The credit goes where credit is due, the original author of the series, the creators of the movie, thank you for creating such a spectacular child's movie and book series. **

North and Tooth looked at the disappearing form of Jack, their hearts sinking as he vanished completely.

"So that's it then?" Tooth asked quietly, looking at the sad children walking away, their baskets empty and forlorn. She could already feel herself draining as quickly as she felt children around the world lose faith not only in Bunnymund but her and the others as well.

"What else can we do? Eggs are broken, Jack is gone, what is left?" North questioned, his usual loud and determined voice now a quiet whisper, defeat etched in his face.

"Oh, we're not done yet," a deep voice said behind the two Guardians. Tooth and North looked to see Bunnymund standing tall, a hard look in his eyes. Tooth gave an involuntary gasp, shocked at how quickly he had recovered. She had seen the devastated look in his eyes, the crushing blow of a child walking through him. and yet here he was, ever the strong image.

"And how is that, friend?" North asked, his eyes beginning to glow once more at the prospect of a new plan.

"Oh I'll tell yah what we're gonna do, mate," Bunnymund said, a sly grin on his face.

"Tell us, tell us!" Tooth twittered, flitting from side to side, Bunnymund's voice filling the other two with excitement. Bunny gave her a cheeky grin, no doubt enjoying his captivated audience, even in these dire circumstances.

"We're gonna-" Bunnymund began, his voice strong. However his voice caught in his throat before he could continue. He doubled over, a pained gasp escaping his mouth.

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted, flitting over to him, fear in her eyes. What was happening to Bunnymund? Thoughts of Sandy went through her mind, quickly squashed as she looked at the figure of her friend. This was not going to happen again.

"The children..they..they all stopped...only one left," Bunnymund managed to say, his face contorted in pain.

"Bunny, Bunny don't worry it's going to be okay. You have me and North, you won't leave us, Bunny, you just can't," Tooth said frantically, her eyes wide as she looked down at Bunnymund. Then, something strange began to happen.

Bunnymund, the tall, strong warrior and Guardian that North and Tooth knew so well, began to shrink before their eyes. Bunnymund opened his eyes and looked at his slowly shrinking body, fear and realization dawning on his face.

"Oh no," he murmured, his eyes wide. He struggled out of Tooth's grip and bounded off, already half the size he normally was.

"What's happening?" Tooth asked, her voice squeaking a little in fright. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but North seemed to. Rubbing his beard thoughtfully, his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. "That is it!"

"What? What's it? What's happening to Bunny?" Tooth asked, her voice faint. She looked towards the direction Bunnymund had run off to, fear gripping her heart. Sandy, then Jack, if she went looking for Bunnymund, would he still be there or would he gone forever, like the others?

"It is children's belief," he said, his eyes downcast as he explained it to Tooth. "The children, they do not believe. The belief made him strong, tall, it made him who he is. But now...," he raised his hands up, the epiphany gone and the light in his eyes diminished.

Tooth just looked at him confused? The belief made him strong? So what was happening to him now that his belief was almost gone? She was just about to ask that same question when she noticed a stirring in the nearby bushes. Tooth, always fluttery, let out a shrill yelp and jumped away from the moving bushes, hiding behind North's large frame before she even thought twice.

Realizing that she probably wasn't in danger Tooth gave a nervous laugh and slowly pulled away from North, blushing at her foolishness. North just gave her a small smile before looking back at the bush, his blades held warily at the fidgeting plant.

"What is it?" Tooth asked, bending down to look inside the quivering branches despite North's plea to move away. Just as her face came close enough to see a small figure, a small bunny shot through the bush and scampered behind a rock, rushing so fast Tooth wasn't even sure it was a bunny.

Nope. Definitely a bunny. It's tiny little cottontail was showing behind the rock. Tooth looked over at North, unsure of what to do. North stared at her a moment before shrugging and looking back at the rock.

"Hey, little guy," Tooth said in her cavity-causing sweet voice, hoping that he would come out. "We don't want to hurt you, come on out, it's okay."

The small creature hopped onto the top of the rock, its eyes big and wide as it looked at the two Guardians. Tooth gave a smile, unable to stop herself from thinking how unbearably adorable the small bunny was. It's big eyes, it's adorable large feet and tiny paws were so cute.

"Aw," Tooth breathed, moving closer and about to pet its soft fur.

"Oy! Back off " the small bunny said, its wide eyes narrowed and its voice the same deep Australian voice Tooth could recognize in an instant. Tooth's eyes got wide, covering her mouth in surprise she noticed North's mouth drop. They both just stared at the tiny Bunnymund, unsure whether to feel sorry for him, or laugh. Tooth chose the latter of the two.

"You're so cute!" Tooth squealed, grabbing him up in her arms without a second thought, laughing as he tried to struggle out of her grip.

"This isn't funny," he said, squirming wildly, Tooth only tightening her hold.

"I'm sorry," she said, holding him up so she could see him better. "But you really are adorable. How come I didn't know the big bad E. Aster Bunnymund was really such a cutie?" To that Bunny's small mouth dropped open, appalled at Tooth's directness. This definitely was not going well.

"So this is what happens when children stop believing in you, huh?" North asked, unable to help the smile threatening to crop up on his face. Bunnymund glared at the both of them, his nose and ears twitching irritably making him that much more cute.

"That is enough," Bunnymund stated, managed to wrench out of Tooth's grasp and landing on the ground, folding his small arms and glaring at both of them, that huge grin on Tooth's face never wavering.

"Now this is serious. If I'm like this then who knows what'll happen to you two if your belief vanishes too," he said seriously, trying to stand tall and sound empowering, ultimately failing as Tooth once again squealed and fluttered towards him, arms outstretched to grab him again.

"Stop that, Tooth!" he shouted, attempting to run away from Tooth, only to succeed in tiny hops as the fairy managed to fly quickly above him, sneaking a quick scratch under Bunnymund's chin. Bunnymund stopped for a moment, reaching for the outstretched hand for another pet before quickly coming back to his senses and flinching away from her hand, his eyes glowering at her as he took another small hop away.

North let out a whoop as he saw the two, laughing at the littler version of Bunnymund, cheering Tooth on as she flitted after him.

"Come here, Bunny," Tooth said happily, floating right above him and trying to pet him again.

"Back away, ya chitterin' pixie!" Bunnymund shouted above him. Tooth gave a cheerful laugh and for a moment there wasn't anything wrong with the three, except the obvious. No Pitch trying to destroy them, no Easter day ruined and no Jack and Sandy missing, just them running and laughing.

The moment of fun was cut short however, Tooth's wings failing her and causing her to crash into a heap on the ground. Right on top of Bunnymund

"Oof," she groaned as she hit the ground, her wings now lifeless pieces of gossamer on her back. shaking her head to clear it, Tooth felt something small and fluffy moving under her. "Oops," she said in surprise, moving out from on top of Bunnymund, the little figure a puffed out ball of fur.

"See, that's what I'm talkin' about," Bunnymund said, brushing down his mussed up fur and gesturing to Tooth's wings, his face planted into a serious mask. "We need to find Jack, as much as it pains me to say and we need to kick Pitch where it really hurts. North, how are ya holdin' out?" he asked, looking at their other companion.

North looked himself over. He wasn't as jolly as he usually was but he wasn't out of the running yet. "I think I can manage. Now quickly, we must get in sleigh and find Jack before I lose my powers too."

North and Tooth rushed to the sleigh, Bunnymund struggling to keep up with them. Tooth turned back to see him several feet away and still struggling to pump his legs faster to keep up with the other two.

"Here," she said, running up to him and scooping him up in her arms, climbing into the sleigh and setting out on their mission. It may have been hopeless, but if there was one thing the Guardians did, it was stand for their belief.

**A/N: So how did ya guys like it? The idea just came to me and it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review it. And if you are a fan of Halloween Mischief let me just say I'm not sure when i'll be able to pick the story back up. Maybe in a couple of days, but I'll really try. I'm still having some complications with good scares and pranks but it is coming along nicely. And if you aren't a reader of Halloween Mischief ignore that entire newsletter thing.**

**Stay sweet!**


End file.
